psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Idealny chłopak
Uwaga! W tym opowiadaniu mogą jedynie występować pieski z pierwszego pokolenia jako dorośli, a z drugiego pokolenia jako szczeniaki. '' Rozdział 1 Trzy dni przed Walentynkami pieski bardzo się szykowały, a szczególnie w parach. Wiele piesków było szczęśliwych, poza jedną Colette. - Jeszcze tylko jedno - powiedziała Colette, a Dellicia upuściła pelerynę z balonami w kształcie czerwonych serc. - Idealnie dzieci. To chyba jesteśmy gotowi do walentynek! - odparła Lady z zachwytem, chwaląc pracę wszystkich szczeniaków. Bo przygotowaniach do walentynek Colette poszła sobie na podwórko i popatrzyła na różne pary piesków, które były w sobie zauroczone. - Witaj Colette, coś się stało? - zapytał Vitto. -Nic ważnego tato. Wstydliwa sprawa... - odparła suczka -Oh, Colette przecież możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć -No dobra. Ogólnie chodzi o to że chciałabym mieć chłopaka! - odparła Colette. Wszystkie pieski podeszły do Colette. -Colette, to ty na prawdę nie masz chłopaka?! - odparła Victoria. - No niestety... -Ale dlaczego? - odparł Gray -Ponieważ mam tak tyle fanów że są we mnie zakochani i nie wiem którego wybrać! - odparła zakłopotana Colette. Pieski sporządziły naradę, a Colette została użalając się ze swojego zakłopotania. - Musimy jej pomóc - powiedziała smutna Nytrae - Zgadzam się z Nytrae , nie długo walentynki , a ona będzie samotna - przytaknęła Victoria - A zatem - powiedziała Amy - Jak to zatem ?! Coś wymyślimy ! - odparła Hope - Może hmm.. - zaczął Tobi - Mam ! - krzyknął Obi - Tak ? - zapytała Juka - Zrobimy casting ! - odparł - Nie wierzę , że to mówię , ale on ma racje - przytaknął Volvo - To musimy zrobić ogłoszenia - dodała Aurora - Ja mogę napisać coś na kompie ! - powiedziała Mishka - Ok - odparła Nytrae - To świetnie ja je zamówię i za nie zapłacę - powiedział Gray - A Sweetie może dołączyć do nas ? - wyrwał się Hutch - EE ! - zamilkła Tiger Belle - Co? - odparł zirytowany Hutch - Ona jest złoczyńcą! - odparła Tiger Belle - No , a Atena ? - nie dawał za wygraną Hutch - Raczej nie - warknął Dylan - Czemu? - odparł poddenerwowany Hutch - Bo , ona pomaga Sweetie i zmienia się w jej odbicie pod względem charakteru - dodał Kaiden - Sorki , Hutch - powiedział Stefan - Dobra , to mówimy Colette ? - zapytała Victoria - Oki - odparła Suzanne - To fajno ! Ja szybko zrobię grafikę i ogłoszenie gotowe ! - powiedziała Mishka - Idę z tobą - zawołała Kate - Ok , to uratowaliśmy walentynki - zaśmiała się Lexi - Oh yea ! Uratowaliśmy dzień amorka ! - odparł Obi - Ee - zaczęła zmieszana Roxy - Ups ! Nie ważne - odparł Obi - To chodźmy powiedzieć to Colette - powiedziała Sunset - Ale się ucieszy - podskoczyła z radości Astro - Jej ! - dodała Katharine - Yo ! No to idziemy - odparł Malcolm - To poczekajmy tylko na dziewczyny - odparł David - Ok - odparły pieski 10 minut później.. - Jesteśmy-odparły Kate i Mishka niosąc pen - drive ' a - To super ! - powiedział Kuba - Idziemy ? - zapytała zniecierpliwiona Briana - Idziemy - odparł Alex i wraz z pieskami ruszyli - Naprawdę siostra - mruknął Stefan - Stefan ! Nie martw się - pocieszyła go Esmeralda Piesek zarumienił się . Po naradzie wszyscy podeszli do Colette. -Colette, właśnie podjąłem decyzję. Sporządzimy zebranie na partnera dla ciebie. - odparł Ryder. Colette podskoczyła ze szczęścia i wskoczyła na ramiona Rydera. -Ej, zaraz... COOOOO?!?!!!! - odparł zaskoczony Stefan. -Colette, ale przecież maż jeszcze dużo czasu do dorosłego życia... - dodał Stefan -Tak wiem Stefan, ale ja chcę mieć teraz! No bo chyba nie jesteś zazdrosny o własną siostrę - odparła suczka. -Ja zazdrosny?! WŻYCIU!!!!!!! - odparł rozgniewany Stefan. -Może... - powiedział Stefan do siebie. -Hej Stefan, chcesz dołączyć? - zapytała Esmeralda. -Z tobą to chętnie zawsze, kochana! <3 - odparł Stefan. * '''Podczas wyborów' Fani Colette przybyli do siedziby Psiego patrolu. Na początku wystąpił jak zawsze jakiś pierwszy kandydat. -Mamy pierwszego kandydata! - odpowiedziała Dellicia. - Witaj jestem Jack. - odpowiedział pierwszy piesek. - OK bardzo się cieszymy! <3 - odparła Colette. - Bardzo lubię piłkę nożną i ogólnie całą ciebie! No bo taka jesteś... hehe Pieski się patrzyły na decyzję kandydata. - OK, wszystko o tobie wiem.. - odparła Colette. - NASTĘPNY! A ty weź sobie ciastko na pocieszenie- odparła Dellicia. - Dzięki - odparł piesek. - Witaj jestem Joke, zawsze zaganiam konie i owce. - odparł kolejny piesek. Po zastanowieniu... - Niezbyt jesteś w moim typie - odparła suczka. - NASTĘPNY! - odparła Rossi (w skrócie: Rossita :D ). I było tak dalej aż do zachodu. - Hmm... co tam się dzieje? - odparł jakiś nieznany gerberian shepsky. Pies podszedł do okna wierzy Psiego patrolu i wspiął się na kawałek wierzy. Po zobaczeniu obiektu za oknem ujrzał Colette i od razu się w niej zarumienił. - Czyli że na nią inny tak lecą. - odparł zauroczony Maximus. - Ok dziękuje za odwiedzenie nas - odparła Rossita. - Dzięki za próbę! - odparła Dellicia. W tym momencie Maximus spadał z szyby... - To chyba już wszyscy! - odparła Victoria. - Ahh, kiedy ja w końcu znajdę prawdziwego chłopaka?! - odparła przygnębiona Colette. i spadł (o Maximusa tu chodzi). Pieski się zdziwiły. - Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał Ryder. - Tak, tak - odparł piesek, po czym wstał i się ocknął. - OK to czy już koniec wyborów? - zapytał Maximus. - Jeszcze nie zamknęliśmy drzwi - odparł Stefan. - Czyli że już kończycie? Szkoda :( - odparł przygnębiony Maximus. - Czekaj! - zatrzymała Colette. - Masz szansę jeśli chcesz - Och bardzo wam dziękuje! <3 - To nie będzie trudne tak? - Nie, nie spokojnie - odparła Dellicia. - Widać że wrażliwe ma serce chłopak - odparł cicho Gray. - Dobra pierwsze pytanie... - Co cię najbardziej interesuje? - No mnie interesuje sport, wspinaczka, piłka nożna... - Dobrze... A twoje skryte marzenie?- zapytała Colette. - By... by... - Dalej śmiało - odparł Gray. - By zostać... AGENTEM! - odparł Maximus. - Oraz przemierzać świat z tobą, oraz ratować ludzi z tobą. Mógłbym Cię nawet często obronić przed tymi okropnymi drapieżnikami i innymi niebezpieczeństwami. Bo mam kryte techniki walki. Które jedynie mogę tobie pokazać... Jeśli będziesz chciała - wytłumaczył Maximus. * Nastała kompletna cisza... - Maximus... - Wygrywasz wybory! - odparła Colette. - Naprawdę?! - odparł Maximus. - Ruf! Ruf! AAAAAUUUUUUUU - zawył szczęśliwie pies. * Lecz niestety telefon odebrał. ' - MAXIMUS! - odparła osoba dzwoniąca. - Umm... tak? - Przez ciebie wszystkie psy uciekły ze schroniska i chyba łącznie z tobą! - odparła osoba, która okazała się być szefem schroniska. - Już idę! - Wybaczcie muszę iść i pewnie znowu ktoś będzie na mnie narzekać - To na razie - pożegnała się Colette. - Hej czekaj a ciastka?! - odparła Dellicia. - STÓJ! To jest właśnie ten którego szukałam... - wytłumaczyła najstarsza bliźniacza siostra Dellici. - Jego właśnie znalazłam! - odparła nieco zauroczona Colette. - O nie! Teraz będę sam! ;-; - odparł zawiedziony Stefan. Rozdział 2 Był 12 lutego i Rossita i Dellicia szykowały swoją starszą siostrę: Colette. Ogólnie inne pieski ją wspierały. Gdy byli już na miejscu jak pieski wchodziły do garderoby, to napotkała ich niespodzianka. - Stójcie! Muszę was sprawdzić - odparł piesek stróżujący. - Ty jesteś Colette... Tak? - odparł piesek po czym zdjął swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i okazał się być nim Maximus. - Hehe, niezły żart Maxiu <3 - odparła Colette. Zdziwiony Stefan zaczął podejrzewać swoją starszą siostrę że się zakochała. - Powodzenia Colette! - odparł. - Maxiu?! Przecież ty tak nigdy nie mówiłaś! - odparł Stefan. - No może kiedyś, ale jakoś polubiłam tak mówić. OK?! - odparła oburzona siostra Stefana. - Spokojnie, przestańcie się kłócić! - odparł Vitto. - Tata ma racje słonka. Złość piękności szkodzi - odparła Lady. Dlatego skończyła się kłótnia. * '''Zaczął się pokaz mody. ' Pojawiły się wszystkie modele piesków na scenie i to z różnych stron świata. Lecz po pokazie, gdy laureaci mieli wręczyć nagrodę Colette, niestety nastąpiła awaria. - O nie nie nie nie nie! Tylko nie ciemność! Ja się boje ciemności! TATO! ;-; - odparła Esmeralda, po czym pobiegła do Trackera i się przytuliła do niego. - Hahahahaha! - odparła jakaś suczka na dachu sceny. Wszyscy myśleli że to Sweetie, lecz tak naprawdę to była Atena. - Hahaha i co? Myśleliście że ja to moja mama: Sweetie? Byliście w błędzie! Bo narodziła się nowa legenda! Czyli ja! - odparła Atena, po czym odpaliła swój odrzutowy plecak i zabrała Colette, a Colette trzymała nagrodę. - AAAAAAA! POMOCY! - wołała Colette. - Nie bój się kochanie już do ciebie lecę! - odparła Lady. Atena podleciała nad morzę przy plaży. - Dobra, oddaj mi tą nagrodę! - odparła Atena. Maximus szykował się na ratunek. - Skye podaj mi plecak, proszę - poprosił Maximus. - Dobrze - odpowiedziała Skye, po czym dała Maximusowi jej plecak. - JUŻ! ODDAJ MI! - mówiła Atena do Colette. Colette popatrzyła przez chwilę na wszystko co się dzieje dookoła i podała puchar córce Sweetie (Atenie). Lecz niestety, ale Atena ją oszukała. - Huh, o co chodzi? Przecież dałam Ci trofeum! - odparła Colette. - Ohh Colette, myślałaś że dam Ci tak po prostu odejść? ŻAŁOSNE! Dlatego powiedz papa wszystkim - odparła Atena. Lecz gdy Colette miała spaść do morza, szybko nadleciał Maximus i złapał suczkę za ubranie i zarzucił ją na plecak pożyczony od Skye. I szybko złapał trofeum, oraz oddał je jego właścicielce (Colette). Po zajściu Maximus przyniósł Colette na suchy ląd. - *chlip* Dlaczego tak?! - odparła zmartwiona Lady. - Spokojnie już jest cała - odparł Maximus, a Lady zeskoczyła z jego plecaka, który później zwrócił Skye Maximus. Po widoku żywej Colette wszyscy z Psiego patrolu przytulili ją. Gdy Colette zobaczyła że Maximus odchodzi poszła mu coś przekazać. - MAXIMUS! - Umm, tak? - odparł gerberian shepsky. - Chcę Ci podziękować za uratowanie mnie :) - podziękowała Colette, po czym pocałowała szybko Maximusa w policzek. Lecz po całym zajściu Hutch był bardzo zły na swą córkę. - Atena! Idziemy! - zawołał Hutch. * 'Tymczasem w zamku ' - Witaj kochanie, właśnie ktoś ma z tobą to pogadania - odparł Hutch. - Och, Atena co tym razem zrobiłaś? - zapytała Sweetie. - Próbowała znowu narazić czyjeś życie - odparł Hutch. - Och Atena, mówiłam Ci. Złodziejki takie jak my nie narażają czyjegoś życia. - odparła Sweetie. - Hyhyhy, tylko niszczą każdą jego chwilę. - Dlatego chodź ze mną, musimy o czymś pogadać - Dobrze mamo - odparła Atena. - OK więc to mój plan: Zbawimy Colette po to by jej wmówić że chcemy ją przeprosić. Lecz później ty ją przeprowadzisz po zamku, a jak już będziecie same... TO TYLKO TY BĘDZIESZ NAJSŁAWNIEJSZĄ MODELKĄ NA CAŁYM ŚWIECIE I JUŻ WSZYSCY ZAPOMNĄ O COLETTE! '' - To mi się... podoba - odparła Atena po czym zaśmiała się złowieszczo, wraz ze swoją mamą. Rozdział 3 Były już tylko jeden dzień do Walentynek i wszystkie pieski się cieszyły. Wtem przyszli Hutch i Atena. - O to znowu ona! - odparła oburzona Colette. - Colette! - Chciałabym Cie bardzo przeprosić za swoje zachowanie! Błagam wybacz mi! - błagała rozpaczliwie Atena i mocna przytuliła Colette. - No dobra mogę Ci wybaczyć.... ALE POD JEDNYM WARUNKIEM - odparła Colette. - Colette już wystarczy - odparła Lady. - Mamo, ale ty tylko jedna prosta rzecz. - dodała Colette. - To może chciałabyś jeszcze raz zwiedzić mój zamek? - zaproponowała Atena. - Świetny pomysł! - No mogę przypilnować dzieci i to bardzo starannie - odparł Hutch. - Dobrze... To miłej zabawy! - odparła Lady. - OK, muszę jej to powiedzieć! - odparł Maximus. - Witajcie kochani! Czy jest tu może Colette? - zapytał gerberian shepsky. - Niestety poszła do zamku z Ateną. - odparł Stefan. - ATENĄ?! - zapytał Maximus. - Tą suczką która ją porwała i dzisiaj przeprosiła. - odparł Gray. - O, to szkoda że nie ma czasu by się ze mną pobawić. - odparł zawiedziony Maximus. * '''Tym czasem w zamku ' - O, witaj Colette! - odparła Sweetie. - Czy moja córka Cię przeprosiła? - TWOJA CÓRKA?! - odparła zdziwiona Colette. - No pewnie! - odparła Atena. - Dobrze Hutch, już nie musisz ich pilnować, dziewczynki same sobie poradzą - odparła Sweetie. - Chodź oprowadzić ją po zamku Atena - poprosiła biała suczka (Sweetie). - OK Gdy Atena oprowadzała Colette. - Dobrze poczekaj tu muszę coś załatwić - odparła Atena. - A co konkretnie? - zapytała Colette. - TO! - odparła złowieszczo Atena, po czym opuściła dźwignie i Colette spadła do lochów. - Auć! Co to ma znaczyć?! RATUNKUUUUU!!! - Niech sobie wyje - odparła Sweetie, która dopiero przyszła. - Jeszcze tylko poczekamy, aż Psi patrol przyjdzie i to my będziemy rządzić światem! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -odparła Sweetie. W tym czasie Ryder grał sobie na tablecie, gdy nagle zadzwoniła do niego Sweetie. - Ryder! Musisz mi pomóc! - odparła Sweetie. - O co chodzi Sweetie? - zapytał Ryder. - Właśnie Atena oprowadzała Colette, po zamku lecz później Colette zabrała koronę! Atena próbowała wszystkich swoich sił by ocalić koronę, lecz niestety Colette była porywcza i pokonała Atenę w walce o dobro. Teraz gdzie się ukrywa w zamku i nie wiem gdzie! - opowiedziała Sweetie. - Hej zaraz, Colette przecież jest słaba w walce. - odparła Rossita. - I w ogóle nigdy by nie walczyła! - dodała Dellicia. - Spokojnie pieski zaraz się przekonamy o wszystkim! - odparł Ryder. - PSI PATROL ZBIÓRKA W PATROLOCIE! - RYDER WZYWA! - odparły pieski i ogólnie Maximus też pobiegł. - JEJ MISSION PAW!!! - Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Sir Ryder! - odparł Chase. Wszystkie pieski weszły do patrolotu i jak Ryder miał ogłaszać sprawę na miejsce przybiegł Maximus. - Witaj Ryder! Wybacz że przerywam ale mógłbym z wami lecieć do Barkingburgu? PROSZĘ!!! - błagał Maximus. - Wybacz ale w misji mogą tylko uczestniczyć. - odparł Ryder. - Ale jak chcesz możesz pilnować patrolotu by nikt go nie ukradł - powiedziała Dellicia. - Dobrze więc mówię: Właśnie Colette jakimś cudem rzekomo ukradła koronę Barkingburgu. I wybroniła się przed obroną Ateny, oraz bardzo szybko ukryła się w tajemniczym miejscu w zamku. '' - Już ja pokaże tej cwaniarze jej karę! Wrrr... - odparła rozgniewana Lady. - Nie ma problemu którego nie rozwiążemy! - odparł Ryder. - Robo psie przyleć patrolotem! * '''Tym czasie w bazie w Barkingburgu. ' - Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Sir Ryder! - odparł Chase. - Do tej misji będzie potrzebna pomoc wszystkich łap. - odparł Ryder. - Na początku Rossita i Dellicia przeszukają zamek, wraz ze Stefanem. Was poprowadzi Hutch - Asystentki śpieszą z pomocą! - odparły siostry bliźniaczki. - Więc jak mówię nie ma problemu którego nie rozwiążemy! - odparł Ryder. - Psi patrol rusza do akcji! Gdy Rossita i Dellicia przeszukiwały zamek, Atena poprowadziła Dellicie, a Rossitę Sweetie. - Dobrze to powinno być tutaj - odparła Atena. - Czyli... - odparła Dellicia. - Na dole! - odparła Atena po czym Dellicia spadła do lochów. - AAAAAA - Huh? Czy to była Dellicia? - odparła zmartwiona Rossita. - Właśnie tak! - odparła Sweetie po czym Rossita spadła do lochów. W lochach Colette była bardzo ucieszona z widoki swoich sióstr, lecz Rossita i Dellicia rzuciły się w stronę ich starszej siostry. - Hej dziewczyny uspokójcie się! TO JA COLETTE! - odparła Colette. - Dlaczego próbowałaś ukraść tą koronę?! - odparła oburzona Dellicia. - No i jeszcze pobić Atenę. - odparła Rossita. - Jaką koronę?! Ja nic nie mam jasne? Poza tym nawet nie umiem się bić! Co wy z jakimś Rottweilerem mnie pomyliłyście?! - odparła Colette. - KŁAMIESZ! Ty... - krzyknęła Rossita. - Ja jej wierzę! - odparła Dellicia. - Skąd ty to wiesz?! - wykrzyknęła Rossita. - Oh Rossi, przecież wiesz że Sweetie jak zawsze kłamie i oszukuje. - No masz rację - uśmiechnęła się Rossita do swojej młodszej siostry. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rossity - Szukamy dalej ? - zapytał Kaiden - Mhm - odparła Suzanne - To super - odparł Kaiden - Ruf ruf ! Szpiegowskie gogle ! Aha ślady łap ! Ruf Ruf funkcja rozpoznawania śladów ! - powiedział Kaiden. - To są ślady Dellici , Rossity i Colette - dodał Kaiden. - To wyjaśnia , dlaczego ich nie ma - dodała Suzanne - Znaleźliście coś ? - zapytał Volvo - Tak , ślady łap Rossity , Dellici i Colette - odparł Kaiden - To , dobrze ! Jestem pewien , że Atena i Sweetie maczały w tym łapy - odparł Volvo - Pewnie tak - odparła Suzanne - Hutch coś powinien z nią zrobić , ma potencjał - dodał Volvo - Cześć ! - odparł Gray - Hej , słuchaj musimy wszystkie pieski tu ściągnać - odparł Volvo - Tak , a czemu ? - zapytał Gray - Znaleźliśmy ślady łap Colette , Dellici i Rossity - odparła Suzanne - To musimy je uratować - dodała Victoria , która dobiegła - Ari ! - zawołała Victoria - Tak ? - odparła Aurora , która właśnie szła w ich kierunku - Biegnijmy po Ryder ' a , żeby zadzwonił po resztę ekipy , znaleźliśmy ślady łap Dellici , Colette i Rossity - odparła poważnie Victoria - Ok - odparła takim samym tonem Aurora - Idę z wami ! - zadeklarował się Maximus - Dobrze - odparły suczki * Zmiana sceny odznaka Aurory - Dobrze gdzieś tu powinna być... - odparła Aurora. - Tam jest! - odparł Stefan, po czym rzucił się na Sweetie, a inne pieski ją otoczyły. - Oh nie dlaczego znowu?! - odparła sarkastycznie Sweetie. - Nie masz dokąd uciec Sweetie! - odparł Gray. - Oh nie... - odparła Sweetie uśmiechając się złowieszczo. - TO WY NIE MACIE DOKĄD UCIEC! - odparła Atena, po czym utworzyła lochy, lecz ich nie zamknęła. - Hahahahahahahahaha! Wpadliście prosto w moją - Yhym! - odparła Atena. - Naszą pułapkę - poprawiła Sweetie. - Tylko ciekawe co z wami, wszystkimi zrobić? - odparła Sweetie. - No bo przecież wiadomo że Hutch'a oszczędzę. No bo przecież jesteśmy rodziną - odparła suczka, po czym wyciągnęła swojego męża. - Tato! - odparła Atena, po czym przytuliła się do Hutcha. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Maximusa. - Hej Sweetie! JESZCZE JA ZOSTAŁEM! - odparł Maximus. - Nie ma problemu - odparła Sweetie, po czym otworzyła drzwi do lochów. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni... lecz na szczęście Maximus się uczepił drzwi od lochów - Haha! Pudło - odparł Maximus, po czym wskoczył na górę. - Dobra... ROZPRAWIĆ SIĘ Z NIM! - odparła Sweetie. Lecz akurat Maximus pokonał po chwili wszystkich, po czym uwolnił Psi patrol, wraz z Colette. - Dziękuję Ci Maximus - odparła Colette, która była w objęciach Maximusa. Po czym pocałowała swojego ukochanego. Maximus się zarumienił, po czym też zaczął się całować z Colette. - Ooooohhhh - odparły pieski. - Ahh, nareszcie moja córka jest dorosła. - odparła zdumiona Lady. - No tylko naszym dwóm dziewczynką brakuje towarzystwa. - odparł Vitto, po czym pocałowała go Lady. * '''Tymczasem po misji... - Pieski, powitajcie nowego członka Psiego patrolu - odparł Ryder, po czym z patrolotu wyszedł Maximus jako agent. - WOW! Maximus ty się naprawdę do tego nadajesz - odparł Gray. - Dzięki stary :) - podziękował Maximus. - Zgadzam się z Grayem. - odparła Colette. - Mój bohater. - dodała Colette, po czym przytuliła się do Maximusa. - Ok to wracamy. No bo przecież jutro Walentynki! - odparła szczęśliwa Colette. Pieski szczęśliwie wróciły do bazy. * Tymczasem w bazie. ' - Colette! Chodź do mnie mój piesku! - odparła Lucy (jej właścicielka). - Dzięki Ryder - odparła właścicielka Colette i jej rodziny. - Nie ma za co Lucy! - OK to się bawimy? - odparł Stefan. - No pewnie! - odparła Esmeralda. Tymczasem Maximus w bazie pisał list... - A jeszcze jedno... - dodała Lucy. - Właśnie lecimy jutro do Miami i właśnie chcielibyśmy was zabrać ze sobą! - odparła Lucy. Wszyscy byli bardzo szczęśliwi. Rozdział 4 Były już Walentynki i pieski się bardzo cieszyły. - Super! Będziemy lecieć do Miami! - odparła Rossita. - No - odparł Stefan. * '''Tymczasem w Miami. ' - Wow! Nareszcie jesteśmy! - odparła Dellicia. - Zatem chodźmy na plażę! - dodała Victoria. * 'Tymczasem na plaży. ' - Ahh. Jak tu pięknie. - odpowiedziała Colette. - Hej Colette? - odparł Maximus, po czym Colette wstała. - Właśnie chciałem Ci dać list... - odparł Maximus i podał Colette list z napisem: ''Zostań moją dziewczyną :) '' - Och Maximus... - odparła Colette, po czym Maximus i Colette się pocałowali. '''Koniec Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Sweetie Kategoria:Atena